


you look wonderful as a maid

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Costume Kink, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Maid uniform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 9: CostumesBlue gives Yellow a costume.





	you look wonderful as a maid

Yellow had been taken by surprise the moment Blue had entered her private chambers, carrying what looked like a costume made of organic material. It had been a blue dress dress with a lot of white, and if she had remembered correctly, that was the outfit of a human maid.

The diamond and smiled and leaned closer, before whispering in her ear to get ready, because she would soon be back, and had a new game in mind that she wanted to play. Just hearing her voice had been almost too much, her face being tinted a darker yellow. So the moment Blue has left, Yellow had phased away her usual clothing before putting on that organic outfit. She had an idea about what Blue was planning, and therefor, the wait for her lover to come back couldn’t be more painful and slow.

But, finally she arrived. Blue Diamond was wearing a matching outfit, but hers was yellow. Her gem was visible and almost glowing, and her breasts almost peaked out of the tight fabric. She could see her nipples beneath. Yellow could barely move and felt her wetness between her legs.

The moment Blue smiled at her, she lost it.

“Like what you see?”

Yellow jumped up from her throne and ran towards Blue, straight into her arms. Their lips immediately pressed together, tongues meeting. One of her hands ran down Blue’s back while the other found its way under her skirt, where she slid a finger inside.

Blue let out a whimper, pure music for her eyes, and Yellow deepened the kiss. She slid in another finger and began to slowly thrust inside of her, while her other kept stroking her back, just a bit too tight.

She heard as a seam of Blue’s costume ripped.

As the diamonds parted, she heard Blue’d beautiful laugh, before she playfully placed a finger on her nose. She stopped thrusting but didn’t remove her fingers.

“Be a little easy there Yellow.” Blue said. “You know it took a lot of work to make organic costumes our size, you can’t ruin them on the first try.”

She was so gorgeous, and just the way she talked was like being under a spell. She just had to show her how much she loved her.

So, Yellow pinned her against the wall with her free and and began to thrust again. Blue whimpered, and the placed one of her own hands over Yellow’s chest, running them all over. She felt her breathing become rapid as everything became more intense.

“You know, even if you look gorgeous in that outfit.” Blue began. “I think it’s time you took it off for the time being.”

“Oh, you read my mind.”


End file.
